


The Warlord And His Pet

by Moonfrost614



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614





	1. Chapter 1

Kransvord let out growl as he stared at the screen in front of him. This was the fourth time the beast had killed his men. The creature was a lot smarter and stronger than he had originally thought. Another reason why he need her in his army. 

 

It seems he will have to do this himself, if he wanted this done correctly. After some time he was able to track her down. She was laying down eating some kind of creature. Taking a deep breath in he marched up to her ignoring his men's protest.

 

The creature paused her eating and watched him a poacher her with red eyes. When he was finally standing in front of her he started to screech at her.

 

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW DISRESPECT TO ME YOU BEAST! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I AM?! I AM KRANSVORD-" Before the little alien could finish his sentence the larger creature leaned forward and gave him a sniff. She then stick her tongue out at him as the rest of Kransvord men chuckle at this. Kransvord growled at this making sure to punish them later on. He points in the direction of where the ship was. 

 

"Go to the ship right now!" The warlord demanded as he gleared at the larger creature in front of him. She blinked at him then got up and headed to the direction he pointed hat. Kransvord gave a nod and fallowed her. 

 

Now what was he going to name his new pet?


	2. Chapter 2

He let out a hum as he sat on his throne in the crontal room. Behind him lay the beast eating something. The soft sound of crunching could be heard from behind him. He watched as the crew in front of him wince or made faces to each crunch. Getting tired of this he got up and walked around the chair to face her. 

Sitting on her rear end while her tail is wrapped around her feet. In each four clawed hand was a soldier or crew member. In her upper hands were half eaten while the bottom two had their heads beaten off. K made a face at this. 

“That is disgusting! Are you always this messy when you eat?” He scold the beast. He turned to face one of the crew members that made sure the ship was clean.

“You! Make sure that-.” The warlord paused then turned back to his new pet. “ I have not given you a name yet, have I?” K asked her as he started to slowly walk around her. 

“Sir! Don’t get too close to the monster!”

“It’s going to be the death of us!”

“That is it! That will be your name.” 

“From now on you will be called Zab-halia Leisha.” He said as he clapped his hands in joy as the rest of his people gave each other fearful looks.


End file.
